Patricia
Patricia is a B-Class WH Witch from the West HQ that was sent to Britain alongside Tasha Godspell and Cougar Kunein. She is a witch mainly used to support other WHs by healing them. Appearance Patricia is a young woman with light hair and normal build. She adorns a black beanie as her witch hat, a blue WH uniform including a WH belt. Personality Patricia is a witch that clearly knows her capabilities and becomes impressed by those with higher capabilities in her area, healing. Story The Knight and Rose Arc Patricia was onboard the Iron Horse train when Sabrina Rose's subordinates attacked and tried to heal Halloween after she was injured by Rose. She also reattached Tasha's severed hand and checked up on him after he was healed by Neptis. Powers and Abilities Being a B-Class WH, her capabilities are much lower than most fighters revealed in the series, however, she is recognized as a combat class WH and would naturally be assigned to hunt weaker witches. She hasn't shown any proficiency in combat and acts by supporting others through using her healing spells. Healing: Patricia is capable of doing basic healing, managing to heal many minor injuries in a short amount of time. She releases mana through her hands in order to do so. Mana Source (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, Patricia produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Manipulation: After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Equipment Witch Hat (마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. WH Uniform: Invented by Edea Florence, this set of clothing is given to all ordinary members of the organization. The uniform runs on mana and won't function if it runs out of it. The functions the uniform possesses are: *'Memory-lapse Fibers' (망각의 섬유 Mang-gag-ui Seom-yu): Normal people won't notice the wearer unless the WH purposely attracts the individuals attention. This won't work on witches or fellow WHs. *'Class Selection': The uniform grades the WH based on their strengths and assigns them to their class. The class is shown by the color of the uniform. *'Protection': The clothing offers low level protection against attacks that are both physical and magical. *'Repair': It will repair itself using the mana stored within it. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Witch Hunter